Borra Week 2012
by NaraLikesWords
Summary: A bunch of one-shots put together in honor of Borra week c: The days go like this: Day 1- Day Off; Day 2- Prank; Day 3- Masquerade; Day 4- Mythology; Day 5- Crime; Day 6- Surprise; Day 7- Moonlight. I hope you do enjoy n.n
1. Days Off

_**Borra Week**_

_**Day 1: Day Off**_

* * *

Korra walked out of the building, fuming with so much anger that she had to take it out somehow. She stomped her way to the pro-bending arena, not even sending a glance towards the man that greeted her on her way inside. She shoved past everyone, ignoring the greetings and questions and disapproving glares. Her mood had been ruined, leaving her seeing red everywhere, and all she wanted to do was let off some steam. She entered one of the empty gyms and starting punching the air, sending rock disks torpedoing towards the net.

Korra kept training like that for a good half hour, trying to distract herself from the events that had occurred earlier that day. She tried to focuse her mind on the energy she was using to send those disks to the net. Over time, the events swung back to her head, causing her to get angrier by the second. Her punches got faster and stronger, hitting the net with great force. Her complete aggravation began to get in the way of her concentration, and she didn't realize just how hard she was punching. Before launching the final disk, Korra let out an angry scream, punched forward, and the disk was sent flying with enough strength to rip through the net and smash into the wall behind it. She slowed her breathing, sweat pouring down her forehead and chest heaving up and down. Eyes still narrowed, she let out a long sigh, closed her eyes, and punched the wall behind her.

"Dammit!"

-…-

She'd gotten home before he did, which both relieved her and sent her into panic. She was glad she didn't have to tell him the news right away, but to have to be waiting for him had her pacing around the room, rearranging things, and cleaning rooms. By the time she heard the door swing open, followed by a, "Honey, I'm home!" her hair was let loose and disheveled, going in every direction.

"Korra! Where are you?" Bolin asked. He sounded joyful, which tightened a knot in Korra's stomach.

"I'm over here," Korra said from their bedroom. When Bolin entered the room, he had a slight frown on his face, having heard the displeasure in her voice. She averted her eyes from him, curling her fingers against the bed she was sitting on.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, walking over to her. He patted the top of her head softly, smoothing his hand over her soft hair and playing with the stubborn strands of hair that wouldn't smooth over. Korra sucked in a deep breath, looking down at their feet.

"I… I asked for the day off tomorrow, but… The chief didn't let me take the day off. Before I could even explain to him that it was our anniversary, he gave me this big speech about not having special privileges just because I'm the avatar! I was this close, Bo, _this close,_ to shoving my fist down his-"

"Whoa!" Bolin exclaimed, sitting next to Korra. "Calm down! Look, it sucks that you couldn't get the day off," he said, exhaling lowly. "But we'll just have to do something some other day," he said, giving her a weak smile. Korra stared at him, blue eyes examining his face. She could see the disappointment written all over his face. The anger burning inside her dissipated, leaving behind a feeling of sadness instead. She looked down at his fiddling fingers, slowly reaching for his hand and intertwining her own fingers with his.

"I'm sorry, Bo…," she mumbled, kissing his lips softly. His lips… She might not even get to feel them over her own the next day, _on their anniversary_, all because some ignorant asshole wouldn't let her have the day off. They might not spend their special day together all because of some idiot.

She wasn't going to let him win.

Suddenly, she stood up, pulling Bolin to his feet.

"What're you-"

"We're leaving," Korra said sternly, smiling slyly with a sudden determination.

"Wha- Leaving? But, you didn't get the day off!"

"I don't care, Bolin! It's our anniversary, remember?" she asked jokingly, pulling him out of the room and down the hallway, turning off all the lights on her way to the front door.

"B-But, where are we even going?" Bolin asked, pulling his arm away from Korra's massive grip. She turned back to him, smirking.

"We're going to go where ever the hell we want, do whatever the hell we want, and come back whenever the hell we want. It's our day, Bo, and I'm not going to let anyone stop me from enjoying it with you."


	2. A Different Outcome

_**Borra Week**_

_**Day 2: Prank**_

* * *

A huge smile spread across Korra's lips; a devious smile as she worked out her plan. The day before, Bolin had pulled a little prank that consisted of hiding her clothes around the house while she was in the shower. Korra didn't enjoy the scavenger hunt, and neither did she appreciate Bolin's laughter in the background. After she'd found her clothes, he had asked her why she hadn't simply gone to their room to get another set of clothes, and when Korra gave him a look of sudden realization, he laughed even harder, causing Korra to pout angrily and stomp away from him. Bolin had a good laugh that night.

But no one pranks Korra without any consequences.

Bolin got home just when the sun was beginning to set. He let out an exhausted sigh, called out for Korra, and made his way for their bedroom. He lay down and Korra walked in after a few minutes, hair damp and let loose. He smiled to himself. Had she purposely showered before he got home?

"Tired?" Korra asked, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. Bolin nodded.

"A little," he said in a whiny voice that made Korra chuckle.

"Well, I kind of… have to tell you something," Korra said, trying to seem nervous. Bolin bought the nervousness, looking at her with confusion and a bit of worry.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know if you'll like this."

"Korra," Bolin said, reaching for her hand. "You can tell me anything."

"Alright…" Korra muttered, laughing evilly inside her head. She couldn't wait to see the surprised look on his face. She took in a deep breath, preparing for the blow.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Bolin shouted, sitting up and almost crashing foreheads with Korra. He stared at her with wide eyes, mouth gaping open slightly, chest pounding furiously. He exhaled lowly, composed himself, and spread his lips into a huge smile. "R-really?" Korra's eyes widened, the smirk that was beginning to form quickly fading.

"Wait. You _want _a kid?"

"W-Well, I-I uh… I thought it'd be nice," Bolin said, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head softly, letting loose a small laugh. "You know, have little kids of our own running around. My little girl looking for her dad for comfort. My little boy asking me for tips on how to be tough… or maybe he'd ask you, actually." That made Korra laugh, but it still didn't ease the flip flops going on in her stomach. She thought he'd be surprised and worried, pacing around the room as she silently laughed to herself. She didn't think he'd be… _happy_.

"But," Korra began, looking at her hands. "I mean, I'd be a terrible mother."

"A terrible mother? No way!" Bolin exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. "You're strong, protective, caring… I don't think that's the definition of a terrible mother." Korra smiled to herself.

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do, honey," Bolin mumbled, kissing her cheek.

"I feel terrible!" she suddenly shouted, standing up and pulling at her hair. Bolin's eyes widened. He stood up, rushing to her side.

"What is it? Are you bloated? Do your ankles hurt? I didn't know you'd feel sick this early!" he rambled, leading her to the kitchen. He sat her down, quickly handed her a glass of water and began massaging her shoulders.

"Just relax! It'll get better, hopefully…"

"What are you- No, that's not what I meant!" Korra said, pushing his hands away. "I… I'm not actually pregnant."

"Huh?" Korra sighed, a guilty feeling washing over her as she watched a wave of disappointment envelope Bolin's eyes. "What do you mean? Why did you lie?"

"I don't know! I wanted to watch you squirm and sweat and… I didn't think you'd be happy about it," she mumbled, head drooping in shame.

"Oh… well…"

"But I'm really considering it now!" Korra said with a huge grin, looking at Bolin who was smiling as well.

"Heh, I guess I'm not the only one who likes the idea of a little Korra or a little Bolin sprinting around the house."

"I guess it would be cute," Korra said, laughing lightly. She smiled warmly, looking into Bolin's green eyes that gave her the greatest comfort in the world. "You'll be a great dad."

"Thank you, thank you. Keep going, I enjoy the compliments."

"Bo," Korra laughed, her laugh cut off by a pair of lips over hers. When her shoulders relaxed and he arms wrapped around his neck, Bolin smiled into the kiss, breaking it to pick her up in his arms.

"Let's get to work on those kids."


	3. Masks and Parties

_**Borra Week**_

_**Day 3: Masquerade**_

* * *

The room slowly began to flood with sunlight. Korra fluttered her eyes open, yawning softly. She rolled over, facing Bolin's side of the bed, and snaked her arms around-

"A pillow," Korra announced, tossing the thing to the ground. She sat up, glaring and blowing away the strands of hair that landed in front of her face. Looks like Bolin left for work before she could even wake up. Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. After taking a nice, cold shower to wake herself up, she had some left over noodles for breakfast and began heading outside. As she opened the door and stepped outside, she heard the crumbling noise of paper under her foot. She looked down quizzically, moving her foot aside to see an envelope. After picking the envelope up, she examined it and, instead of peeling the sticker off and lifting the flap open, Korra ripped the top off and pulled out a thin, folded piece of beige colored paper.

"What's this?" Korra mumbled as she pulled the paper out and unfolded it. Thin, curved letters greeted her, informing her of a party of some sort.

"Avatar Korra… yada yada… Masquerade Party… yada yada… Tonight at six..." After having read that, she figured that was all she needed to know, and shoved the paper in her pocket. Thinking about it, she hadn't been anywhere _fun_ in a while. Being the avatar was a lot of work, and she came home every day tired and sleepy.

_"Woof!" _Naga greeted her, getting to her feet. Korra approached her with a bit of a distracted look on her face, causing Naga to tilt her head to the side and bark lowly.

"It's nothing," Korra said, petting the polar bear dog's head softly. "I was just thinking about an outfit to wear for tonight…"

-…-

It was already past seven when Korra got home, holding a blue dress in her arms and rushing inside, trying not to step on the plastic it was secured in. She slammed the door behind her and rushed to her room, getting ready quickly. After she was finished, she stepped in front of a full body mirror and smiled softly.

The dress started off as a dark blue color, but faded down into a sky blue color. Scattered around the fabric were white pieces of glitter that looked like stars with the blue background. The dress clung to her well and was open from the back, but covered her arms in long, tight sleeves. It was quite long; she'd have to pick it up when she walked, thus revealing her white high heels. Her hair was wavy and let loose, and to top it all off was a glittery, light blue masquerade mask with a small white rose and dark blue feathers blossoming from the side. She clutched the mask in her hand, looking back silently. She wanted so badly to go to the party, but Bolin wasn't home yet. She wanted to show herself off, _Asami would be jealous,_ but without him by her side? If she waited for him, though, she might not even get to go. He'd mentioned the day before that he had a lot of work to do.

She let out a low sigh and walked over to her desk, pulling out a sheet of paper. She scribbled a note for Bolin, writing down her location in sloppy hand writing. After placing the paper on his pillow, knowing he'd call her name and go straight for his bed, she rushed outside, calling out Naga's name with anticipation swelling in her head.

-…-

The party was absolutely stunning. The lights were dimmed down, and the walls were lined with beautiful masquerade masks. The masks also decorated the faces of people. When Korra got there, she felt as if all eyes were on her as she walked over to Asami and Mako. Asami complimented her on the dress, and Korra returned the compliment with a prideful smile. But it all felt wrong. Without Bolin by her side, she felt lonely, despite all of the people dressed so nicely in the room.

"Korra!" a voice shouted. Korra turned around to see Meelo rushing to her, a white mask over his eyes. "You look so pretty, Korra!" Meelo shouted, bouncing up and down. Korra laughed lightly.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Wanna dance?" Meelo asked, reaching a hand out to her. This caused Korra to laugh even more.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. Even though a slow song came on, Meelo spun around recklessly with Korra, some sending confused glances their way, others laughing and smiley at the cuteness of the scene.

"Be the leaf, Korra!" Meelo exclaimed, making his arms move like snakes.

"Alright!" Korra giggled, spinning in smooth circles as Meelo followed suit. She was light on her feet, her hair and dress flying in the air. An airy feeling rose to her chest, causing her to laugh happily and smile wide. Everyone turned to look at her, admiring the sight of the avatar having fun during such rough times. It made them want to dance as well.

"Oof!" Korra gasped, stepping forward after having crashed into someone. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking-"

"It's okay! As long as you're enjoying my party," Bolin grinned, grabbing her hand to steady her.

"…Bo? Your party?" Korra asked as Bolin pulled her in. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, my party. Care to dance?"

"Uh… sure," Korra mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't know this was your party… Is that why you were gone all day?"

"Well, I did go to work a little in the morning, but other than that, yeah," he replied. "I know that you've been stressed out a bit, and I just thought you needed to let loose and have some fun. Have a break from all the avatar stuff, you know?"

"And what if I would have waited for you? Because I was really thinking about it."

"Didn't you read the whole thing? I signed it at the bottom!"

"Oh…." Korra mumbled lowly, resisting the urge to slap her forehead with her palm. "I didn't see that… Well, thanks a lot, Bo." Bolin smiled.

"No problem. Oh, and you look beautiful," he said softly, hugging her tight and placing his lips over hers.


	4. Bolin the Sculptor and Korra the Statue

_**Borra Week**_

_**Day 3: Mythology  
**_

**_(Based on the Greek Myth: Pygmalion and Galatea)_**

* * *

Bolin was an excellent sculptor, who gave all of his ivory a realistic and life-like appearance. There was nothing he loved more than his sculptures, and admired the beauty of his art much more than the beauty of women. He became so enveloped with his art that he shunned women all together, believing that women could never be as perfect as the ivory he sculpted with his hands. He despised women so much that he vowed never to marry, thinking that a marriage would get in the way of his art.

One day, Bolin carved the statue of a beautiful woman with smooth skin, a strong body and rich, wavy hair. She looked absolutely divine and perfect that Bolin couldn't stop staring at his creation.

_"She _is _perfect," _Bolin thought to himself, rushing to buy the statue things that a woman would love. He bought her a sky blue dress of soft silk, small white flowers to decorate her hair, and sea shells and bouquets simply to please her. He put the dress on her and decorated her hair with the flowers, kissing her smooth skin. After placing the sea shells and bouquets around her, he stepped back to examine the sculpture with admiration.

"I'll name her… _Korra._"

He made sculptures every day, but they were never as gorgeous as Korra was. And every day, he kissed her forehead, her shoulders, her hand, or her lips, a feeling of desire warming his heart. But feeling the cold ivory touch his skin never exactly satisfied him.

As the days passed, the Festival of Aang approached steadily, and the village began to grow with anticipation to celebrate. When the day of the festival arrived, Bolin changed into his suit and headed out, but not before placing a kiss on Korra's lips.

At the festival, everyone gave thanks to the Avatar, who protected them in their everyday lives. When Bolin finally came before the statue of Aang, he kneeled before him and bowed his head, giving him thanks. Before leaving, though, he looked up at the statue with hope in his eyes.

"Please, Avatar Aang," Bolin whispered, closing his eyes. "Please, give me my wife… Korra…"

In the spirit world, Aang heard Bolin's cries and decided to take a look at the wife he pleaded for. When he saw the beautiful statue the sculptor had created, it immediately took his breath away. For a man to create something so alluring and charming with his own hands meant that he indeed loved the statue beyond imaginable. With a touch of his finger, Aang gave her the gift of life, but she remained in her ivory form and would only stir with life when her love gave her a kiss.

After the festival, Bolin came home and immediately went to Korra, standing before her with adoration in his eyes. Somehow, the statue seemed different to him, but he put the thought aside as he placed his hand on her cheek and a kiss over her lips. Slowly, that statue that was once cold and ivory became warm with soft skin, and the lips he was kissing began to kiss back. Shocked, he pulled away, and before him was a woman with tanned skin and large blue eyes, just like he imagined in his head. She blushed softly, placing her hand over his hand that was caressing her cheek. Bolin's eyes filled with tears of joy as he wrapped his arms around her, thanking Aang for granting Korra the gift of life.


	5. Back in Place

_**Borra Week**_

_**Day 5: Crime**_

**_(AU)_**

* * *

The night air was chilly and grew colder as the hours passed and the number of stars increased. The full moon was the highlight of the dark night sky. The sky was mirrored over the glass-like lake that was surrounded by tall trees. It was quite secluded; a perfect place to hide away and practice what was banned years ago.

She lifted her arms, freezing a path that lead to the middle of the lake. Slowly, she walked over the ice, her slow breaths coming out in white puffs. She made her way to the middle, breathing still slow with concentration. She darted her eyes around, making sure no one was around, and listened closely for any signs of someone nearby. When she was positive no one was near, she raised her arms calmly, the water around her stirring.

She moved her arms slowly, the water moving the way she wanted it to, which is what she loved about waterbending. Not only were her actions agile and graceful, but she was in complete control of the water around her. And water was unstoppable. It could pass any obstacle, invade anything, and made you feel practically weightless. It was peaceful and enchanting and Korra couldn't stay away from it. She could bend any element she pleased, but waterbending was in her roots. Her parents taught her how to waterbend when she was just a child, before it was decided that bending was against the law.

At that thought, she surrounded herself in a ring of water, spinning it around furiously, angrily. Why did Tenzin ask her not to interfere? Bending had been gone for almost two years now, and she could only practice in fear of being caught. Thinking about it enraged her, and made the water around her spin even faster, until she lost control and the water dropped back into the lake, the ice under her feet melting away. Gasping, she fell into the cold water's embrace, her heavy clothes dragging her further down. She kicked her feet under her, surfacing after a few seconds of kicking. She gasped for air, the chilly air hitting her skin and making her feel even colder. At that moment, she heard a splash behind her, causing her to tense up and freeze. Someone started to swim towards her.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked, voice shaky and teeth chattering. "Who's there?" she repeated, her voice stronger this time. She remained still, clenching her fists and ready to fight back with who ever had snuck up on her. When an arm wrapped around her waist, she parted her lips to scream only to have a strong hand cover her mouth. A feeling of fear washed over her body, enough alarm to have her fighting back. She pushed her elbow back and bit down on the person's hand.

"Ow!"

"Bo… Bolin?!" Korra shouted, her words muffled. Bolin moved his hand away from Korra's mouth, spinning her around so that she was facing him.

"Sorry. I just saw you fall in and I kind of panicked," Bolin replied, giving her a sheepish grin. Korra sighed. The whole event kind of made her forget about the cold water they were treading in.

"God… you really scared me," she mumbled.

"I also… saw you…. You know." Korra averted her eyes from him, biting her lip. She didn't want Bolin to see her bending. Last time he caught her, she was bending by a river, pushing the water along and against the current. He'd gone on a whole rant about how dangerous it was to bend, even if she was sure she was alone. She didn't like the scolding, and she didn't like how worried he got.

"I-… I'm sorry."

"You know it's dangerous."

"I do, but-"

"And what if it wasn't me who caught you? What if it was one of the non-benders who wouldn't even think twice about turning you in? Did you ever think about that?"

"Bolin, please let me-"

"They could take you away from me, Korra. And I don't want that," Bolin whispered, grabbing her hands and letting out a shaky breath. "I'd never see you again…"

"Bolin… I don't want that to happen either but… Don't you ever miss bending? Don't you miss the feeling of being able to move the earth? Being _that _strong? Bending is amazing and I love it and… I can't believe they took that away from us."

"I hate it too, Korra, but there's nothing we can do-"

"Nothing?! I'm the _avatar_, for pete's sake! I can control all the elements, and yet I can't prevent them from being taken away from us?"

"But Tenzin said-"

"I know what Tenzin said! He told me not to interfere! He said it would even out eventually. How long are we going to wait, Bo?" She was glaring now, blue eyes in flames, hands gripping his with angered strength. She closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to calm herself, but she was shaking with anger and cold.

"I think it's time I do something," she whispered. "Sometimes, things don't go back in place by themselves. Sometimes, you have to force them in place."

"What do you plan on doing, exactly?" Bolin asked, turning around and swimming towards land. He pulled himself up, and then helped Korra out of the water.

"I don't know," she finally responded, waterbending the water that soaked their bodies. "But I know I'm not going to stand here and do nothing."

"I'll help you. I know whatever you decide to do will be right," Bolin said. Korra smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bo. With both of us working together, no one will be afraid to embrace their element."


	6. One of a Kind

_**Borra Week**_

_**Day 6: Surprise**_

* * *

"Korra!" a voice shouted. The voice was distressed, and quite familiar, so Korra immediately glanced back to see Mako waving an arm frantically in her direction.

"Naga, stop," she commanded calmly, Naga stopping in her tracks. "Run to Mako, girl!" She did as told, trotting over to their worried looking friend. Korra jumped off of Naga and landed before him.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked nervously.

"Bolin's gone!"

"Wh-what happened?!" she asked, distraught.

"Someone kidnapped him! You know how he gets mixed up with these things," he said, fidgeting with something in his hands. "Here. I found this."

Korra took the folded up paper with shaky hands, heart pounding in her head as she straightened out the paper.

_'Avatar. I have him, and will not release him until you, and only you, meet me at Aang's Memorial Island. We'll be waiting.'_

Korra crumbled up the paper and lit her fist in flames, tossing away the charred remains. Eyes glaring daggers, jaw clenched tight, she hopped onto Naga, ready to head to the island.

"Where are you going?" Mako asked.

"Memorial Island."

"What? No! It's already really late! I'll go with yo-"

"No! I have to go alone," Korra said sternly. She looked over at Mako with a determined look on her face. "I'll get him back, Mako. I care about him as much as you do."

"I know you do… And I know you will. Please, get my little brother back."

"I will,"Korra reassured him, even though she needed some reassuring herself.

"Let's go, Naga," she mumbled, a knot in her stomach slowly forming. She was the avatar, but she was still human and couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach.

-…-

She stayed as silent as possible, searching around the island. The night had already fallen by the time she was swimming towards the island, making the task all the more nerve-wrecking. She loved Bolin, she really did, but she didn't love his ability to get himself into situations like those. She walked slowly, her footsteps barely audible in the hallway she was walking through. She could hardly see anything, but she did hear something that sent a shiver down her spine.

She heard a muffled voice. It sounded like someone struggling to shout her name.

"Bolin?!" she shouted, running down the hallway. She followed his muffled voice, until she came to a room with a lamp burning in the middle. Nearby, she saw a body.

"Bolin?" she asked again in a low whisper. She inched closer, burning a fire in her hands that lit the room up a bit more. She was able to make out his green eyes and a white rag over his mouth. She edged closer and saw that his arms were tied behind his back, his legs tied together as well. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to see if anyone was nearby, but she was positive it was only her and Bolin in the room.

"Bolin, oh my god, who did this to you?" she whispered, pulling off the white rag and working on the ropes behind him.

"I don't know," he hissed back, his voice wavering. "But… we have to get out of here."

"You're right," Korra responded, helping him to his feet. She grabbed his hand and ran out of the room, leading him down the hallway until they were outside where the clock was ticking lowly.

"Korra, wait!" Bolin exclaimed, just as Korra was looking around for a boat she had tied up there earlier in the week.

"What is it, Bo?" she asked hurriedly. When she felt him tugging on her arm, she turned to look at him, and was surprised when he pressed his lips against her. She felt like pushing him away; they had to get off the island, or search for whoever did this to him. But a feeling of relief rushed over her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She had been so worried about him, and even imagined that she'd never get to feel the warmth of his lips over hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back, hoping no one would break this from her.

"Korra…," Bolin began, releasing her.

"Wh-what?" Korra asked, staring at him. He looked nervous, anxious even, but for what? None of anything was making sense to her anymore. Suddenly, he grabbed her hands, green eyes piercing through her blue ones.

"I love you… a lot, actually. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were amazing and beautiful and… you're just one of a kind, and I knew I wanted you to be mine someday…"

"What are you talking about?" Korra whispered, voice low with awe and sudden shock of the turn of events. Bolin smiled at her, and suddenly got down on his knee, revealing something from his pocket.

"Korra, will you marry me?" In his hands was a blue choker necklace, a blue jewel with a drop of water and a snowflake carved into it. Korra stared in amazement, mouth slightly ajar, eyes beginning to swell up with tears. She wanted to say something, but her voice was gone, and she couldn't find her words anymore.

"Uh… I don't really know how this works, much. I know it's a betrothal necklace and you're supposed to get it at sixteen, but it's too late now and I thought it'd be better for me to give you something traditional like thi-"

"Yes!" Korra finally shouted, laughing and wrapping her arms around Bolin's neck. He sighed with relief and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up as he stood up, giving her another kiss. When he let her go, he turned her around and put the necklace on, leaving a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Were you surprised?"

"Surprised?! I was worried sick!" Korra shouted. She should be angry, but her feet were light and her cheeks were hurting from grinning.

"I know! But I knew this was the only way I could totally catch you off guard," Bolin said sheepishly. Korra laughed.

"You're such a dork," she teased, grasping the jewel with her hand. Bolin smiled.

"But I'm you're dork. And you're mine," he said happily, hugging her again. She giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

"You are one of a kind, Bolin."


	7. Moon Princess

_**Borra Week**_

_**Day 7: Moonlight**_

* * *

Korra stirred in her sleep, blinking her eyes open to be greeted by her dark room. She rolled to her side and was surprised to see that Bolin wasn't asleep next to her. She sat up and yawned, wondering where he was. She grabbed her sweatpants and pulled them on. Making her way outside, she hoped Tenzin wouldn't catch her walking outside. The guards would be nice enough to mind their own business, as long as she stayed on the island, and she was pretty sure Bolin was still on the island.

She walked around for a while, searching around and asking the guards if they had seen him. One of them directed her towards the edge of the island where she usually went to think. Sure enough, Bolin was there looking up at the moon with a soft look on his face. Korra smiled at herself, walking towards him quietly.

"Hey Bo," she whispered, taking a seat next to him. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I guess not," he mumbled, giving her a smile. He then went back to looking at the moon, and Korra did the same. The moon was full that night, bright stars dancing and sharing the same dark, navy sky; the moonlight reflected on the ocean. It was a pretty sight, but why Bolin was so entranced in it, she didn't know.

"Why do you like the moon so much?" Korra asked. The question gave Bolin a nostalgic feeling. He grabbed Korra's hand and started to play with her fingers.

"Well… when I was younger, something that I really hated was when a storm hit. _Especially_ if there was thunder."

"Don't you still hate that?"

"Shh," Bolin hissed teasingly, Korra laughing. "Well, yeah. I always got really scared. So Mom would always tell me stories to calm me down. My favorite one was about the Moon Princess. She told me about how the princess was born with a horrible illness, but the Moon Spirit gave her some of its life force, saving her life. Her hair turned silky white because of it, and was named Yue, for the moon. But one day, during an attack on the Northern Water Tribe, the Moon Spirit was struck and left the waterbenders powerless. Princess Yue gave her life for the Moon Spirit, dying in her love's arms."

"Whoa," Korra mused, looking up at the moon. "I've never heard about Princess Yue."

"Mom would always tell me the story because she knew it was my favorite, and would take me outside to look at the full moon. I even remember going on a walk under the moonlight with her the night… the, uh, night before she died."

"I'm sorry," Korra whispered, tightening her grip on his hand.

"I don't really remember much about Mom, but when I look at the moon… I remember those nights she held me in her arms and told me the story of the Moon Princess, and the nights she'd take me out to see the full moon. Coming out to see the full moon… makes me really happy," he said, a gleam in his eye. Korra smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed out there, staring at the moon for a few hours, talking or sharing a comfortable silence. When sleep began to take them over, they lied back on the ground and ended sleeping there under the moon's light.

* * *

_Nara: Thank you for reading my stories for Borra Week n.n Tell me if you liked it, which one you liked best, and such c: _

_I hope you liked it n.n_


End file.
